My Sister's Keeper
by Natalie1523
Summary: Bella and twins sister Lizzie are two spoiled rich kids who are trouble makers living, taking like for granted but What happened when Charlie and Renee had to move to teach the girls a lesson.* story sound better than summary* *All Human* Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

BPOV

"Aaron stroked my cheek and kiss my lips. I was cut off as Aaron slowly started to move his lips on mines.

Our lips moved in time with each other and Aaron raised his hands up to my hair and tangled his fingers in it.

His other hand pulled up to my face and cupped my cheek in his hand.

I raise up his shirt and slowly started to feel his body. He move from my lips to my neck thrusting me onto my thighs.

Aaron placed his hands on my lower back slipping one hand down the back of my jeans.

I was in a total daze and all I cared about was how good it felt kissing him.

"I - Love - You" he Panted through the hard kissing and touching. That did it for me.

I peeled off my t-shirt and pressed my chest against Aaron s, slowly running my hand over his crotch. Aaron started kissing my jaw line,

he was leaning over me as he did so. He moved from my throat, down to my collar, then kissing my breasts. He touched my body so gently

and passionately and I smiled when Aaron gently kissed my stomach, He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off, then off came his t-shirt.

I sat up and unbuckled Aaron s belt with one hand using the other to run my fingers over his stomach.

Aaron then climbed on top of me and turned my head to the side, slowly licking my neck. I moaned and smiled "

"Bella" he said. I can feel him breathing in my ear, it sound like he was moaning my name so I didn't respond.

"Bella, maybe we should stop." I turned to face him.

He looks sad but mostly guilty like he's doing something wrong or maybe it was something else.

"Aaron, I want to, I'm ready."

I kissed him while I was trying to make him get on top of me but he refuse. He shift himself in a sitting position. I follow his lead

"Aaron, what's wrong? Don't you want to?"

"I want to but I have something to tell you first and I'm afraid that you will be mad at me."

"Oh what now? You're gonna keep giving me reasons why we shouldn't have sex? But I don't care, I'm in love with you and I want you to be my first."

I started to get worried. He just stand there staring at me, it's like he was trying to come up another excuse.

I was about to say something but he beat me to it.

"I did something bad." he sighed. "Bella... I slept with someone." I was shocked. He said it didn't bother him that I

was a virgin but right now he just prove that he was lying.

"What?... What did you just say to me?"

'I'm so sorry, Bella. It was a big mistake...I"

"Who was it..?" I got off the floor and I walk to stand right in front of him, our faces inches apart. I had to get ready cause I had a feeling

who that person was.

"it's Elizabe..."he did get to finish, as soon as he started saying the name that start with the letter E, I already know who it was,

I brought my knee up and kneed him in the groin which made him fell on the floor hugging his balls and I took the opportunity to kick him in

his stomach.

"I can't believe I was gonna lose my virginity to you, you are such a fucking jerk". and with that I kick him again.

I started to get dress, when I finish putting my jeans on looking for my shoes, he was trying to get up.

"You are such a bitch, it looks like I pick the wrong sister". he laughed. I kick him on last time before I snuck back out of the window.

I hurry up and get in my car, turn on the engine and get the fuck out of there. I speed up as fast as I can to get home, she was gonna pay

and hell was gonna break loose.

Elizabeth (Lizzie) is my twin sister.( see profile) You could call us the spoiled rich kids but we weren't mean like our friends. We were very wealthy, whatever

we want we get.

Mom and dad always make sure that we get whatever, whenever and we're always together. Lizzie is 3 minutes older than me, growing up

with her wasn't that easy,

she's the party girl, the sexy one and the one that always having fun while I'm the one who's always the serious and the quiet one like on

our sweet sixteen birthday we ended up getting in trouble and we been grounded for a month.

We look so much alike but instead of being a brunette like me, she end up with blond hair, our mom said she got it from our grandma on her

side and I always thought Lizzie was the pretty one, we were somewhat close and get a long,

and when we fight our brother and dad are always on time to separate us. Emmett is one year older than us and he's the sweetest brother,

he always protects us and I love him.

I got to the house in 15 minutes, I got out and ran inside slamming the front door. I already know I was gonna get grounded because I

snuck out the house through the window at 5 in the morning, I was so pissed that I forgot.

Damn!I should've go back through the window, I run up to the stairs to Lizzie's room and bang on the door, She open it and stood there

giving me an ugly stare.

"What the hell you want Bella." I didn't hesitate to punch her on her face and she fall back, I enjoy it.

"You had to screw him didn't you...get up! I'm gonna kick your ass?". before I knew it, she grabbed my leg and pulled me to the floor, punch

me and start pulling my hair.

To tell to the truth, it hurts but I did fight back.

"Stop it you two. Dad! They're fighting again!." Emmett try to pull me of her but I didn't let go of her hair and still pulling.

"Let go of her, Bella NOW!." It was my dad and I didn't like the sound of his voice. I finally let go, blood was coming out of her nose.

She went to look at the mirror on the other side of her room facing her bed, her nose was red. And now she pissed off, she was about to

come at me when dad got to her first and she started using words.

"Oh my God, my face, look what you did you stupid bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" And now she pissed off, she was about to hit me when dad got

to her first, one thing you should know when get in a fight with Lizzie is to never hit her on her face.

"It's not my fault he wants someone that have experience!" she yelled at me.

"No, he wanted you because you're too easy!" I yelled back. Soon as those words left my mouth, she went

crazy trying to get off dad's grip and I was ready for her.

"I like to see you try and get me tramp!" Dad looked at me.

"Emmett take Bella outside now!" . Emmett took me out back , I bend down and wash my face with the water from the pool, they

were cuts on my face but weren't too bad.

"Sis, what happen?" he had a smirk on his face, I can tell he was holding back his laughter.

"Go ahead, laugh. I enjoy kicking her ass." this why I love Emmett, he never can be serious especially in the wrong time.

I couldn't help it I laughed and I knew I was I in deep trouble.

" I taught you well " he said and gave me a high five.

**

* * *

This here is a review free chapter unless you want to. So thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Author's note:**_ I've been having problems but It's been a while since I've update but Sorry guys, I've been really busy lately. forgive me:)_

**If you want pictures go to check out my profile. **

* * *

Chapter 2

**Lizzie's POV**

I can't believe she attacked me but can you blame her? I would end up doing the same shit she did to me,maybe even worse if I ever find out that she was fucking my boyfriend. I'm kinda proud of her though because she finally stood up to me. On the hand, I don't take shit from no one, even my parents but I have to listen to them, right? Especially when I really want something, hey it's not our faults that we're spoiled.

I love my sister but as I grow older, the distance between us grow even more. She is not afraid of me but she just don't like to get into trouble. Sometimes when she wants to be cool, she can. Like the time we both got tattoos two day before our sixteenth birthdays, it was fun even when she kept repeating that I went overboard, it was really annoying, she was such a stuck up.

Aaron have a friend who got us fake identifications that shows we were eighteen. Bella got a small blue butterflies on her lower back,blue was her favorite color. I love red but it didn't mean I was that crazy about it, so instead of red I got a large rose with designs on my right side, it was all in black, you could tell it look cute with my piercing belly button. Our parents never found out, we had to remember to dress properly until one morning after I shower. I walked to my room and forgot to lock the door, she didn't even care to knock. We were grounded for two months but it was great that we didn't have to covered ourselves anymore, especially me. I love my body and I love showing it, most of the times my dad send me back to my room to change.

You see, mom and dad came from a wealthy family. When I say wealthy, I mean that they don't have to work for the rest of their lives or when our grandparents from mom's side died, forty-five millions each went to Emmett, Bella and I, but mom didn't want to just sit around the house so she became a famous fashion designer, and travel to other cities for fashion shows and after parties, it was easy for her cause she had the connection since she use to be a model. Which was kind of good for me to get access to all the clothes and shoes. And Dad, well he join the family business by becoming a lawyer, better yet the boss after grandpa decided to retired and yet he's always obsessed with his work. He usually travels as well, sometimes with mom and with all the clients he have. Now that he's planning on retired and moved to Forks for some reason, I'm thinking of taking over in the future, I couldn't believe it myself either when I told him. I know that I'm smart, I am a straight A student and I always won a conversation but he didn't take me seriously, he just laugh in my face. I don't really blame the man, he always thinks that I don't take life seriously. I used to, before sneaking out almost every night hanging out with James and his best friend Aaron.

I met James when we just move here to Atlanta, he was just another cute, rich, bad boy which is definitely my type and we haven't been apart ever since. He's my first and my everything, I damn well make sure that he worship the ground I walk on. Our parents are best friends with his parents which is how I met him, James's best friend Aaron and Bella hook up, and I was happy that I didn't have to worry about her. She let loose for a while, we even sneak out together to meet them, I mean getting into trouble was the only way that we get along.

Even though we were rich, mom makes sure that we never missed anything in our lives, especially Bella and I. She made us take ballet lessons at age five and dance ever since, well until Bella ended up having eating disorder, she was so obsessed over having the perfect body, wanted to be thin that she almost died. We were fourteen when we quit, well not exactly. After my sister quit, I start losing interest in dancing and felt like I was wasting my time. Mom and dad understood, they are still proud of us but wished it didn't end this way.

Emmett grew up playing football ever since he was young, he's so good that he got a scholarship to Princeton University, so soon he'll be leaving to New Jersey since it's his last year in high school.

Well, Bella and I already sent our applications to Harvard University. I know she'll be very busy studying to be a doctor while I'll be busy with law school. I am so happy that we'll be moving soon.

_Just seven hundred and thirty-two days. _Yeah I've been counting.

After I calm down, dad tells me to sit on the chair from the dinning room while Maria our maid brought me an icepack for my eye, at the same time

Bella walk in with Emmett behind her and she took a seat across from me.

"I am getting sick of you girls fighting! What the hell happen this time?" Poor dad. He was really tired, he got home late last night because he is so addicted to his pathetic work. I mean you're a lawyer for God sake, that's why you have a fucking assistant.

"Hey, she started it!" I said.

"Because you fuck Aaron! You fucking knew how much I cared about him! Are you fucking happy now? Are you fucking satisfied" she yelled at me. She stood up, ready to attack me again but Emmett got to her on time.

"Hey! I'm fucking sorry, alright? I didn't mean for it to happen, ok!" I didn't mean to yell back at her, I was getting frustrated. That bastard was suppose to keep it between us and yeah I was only thinking about myself like I always do. Mom must have been listening of course because all of the sudden she come rushing in the room.

"You did what! Are you saying that you're not a virgin?" she asked starring at me. The room got quiet suddenly, I think it's the only thing she heard. Mom never yell, even when she found out about the tattoos. She usually leaves dad to deal with us but this time I think she finally break out of her shell.

"You better believe it mom, she's on the pill!" what the hell!.

"So are you, snitch!" I couldn't look mom in the eye.

"Yeah, well at least I'm still a virgin."

"What the hell! You girls are only sixteen years old and I'm dealing with this crap already. Fighting over some loser, besides that you are too young for sex. And I'm glad that we're moving because if I get see that boy again, his parents and I are going to have some problems." dad finally speak up.

At the same time, Emmett burst out laughing when dad call Aaron a loser.

"Well, this is some morning that we'll never forget." He said still laughing his ass off.

"Emmett will you please shut up?" I was waiting for him to say something stupid.

"Hey, it ain't my fault you're in this shit, alright? You shouldn't end up fucking Aaron." he smirked

"Emmett, language."

"Sorry mom. I guess that's my cue to leave so I'll meet y'all in the kitchen." I think of all the rooms in the house, the kitchen is his favorite. No wonder he's so big, I mean the more he eats and the more he exercise.

"Why couldn't we just had a sister". I muttered to myself.

When Emmett left, mom and dad didn't say anything maybe guessing for some kind of punishment.

"Isabella, why you're on the pill, if you're not planning on having sex?" I like seeing this sight.

"I don't know". she answer with her head down.

"And what were you doing at Aaron's house that early?" oh, I would love to hear that answer.

"Um... I wanted to say goodbye to Aaron". you could tell she was lying, she couldn't even look at mom in the eye

and of course she didn't believe her.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You better not be lying to me, We're leaving in two days, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Mom I'm not planning on having sex, ok?"

"Yes, I was. I almost make the stupid mistake of my life." she said quietly.

And you slept with Aaron! How could you do that to your sister? she said pointing her finger at me.

"Mom, come on. Did you expect us to stay virgins forever..."

"No". she said, cutting me off. "I expect better from you girls and you are too young." she stared at us, well especially me. "You know I miss when you girls used to be too occupied with your ballet because you didn't used to fight so much..." Bella left right before she was done speaking. We knew why and she never want to talk about it. always the same shit. I know I sound mean but I'm getting sick and tired of it. We're always watching over her, well especially at school I always make sure that she's eating. ugh, I know she's my sister and I'm glad that she's getting better. I was not going to let her end up in the hospital for another month again because it affect all of us. I hate hospitals.

"Oh yeah, how old were you when you first had sex?. I know I wasn't done with that subject. That's why no one can have a conversation with me cause soon, I get mad and I never give up.

"This is not up for discussions." Dad answered right when mom was about to say something. "And You know what? I can't take this anymore, so you girls are grounded until we figure out your punishment. You will stay here until we leave, use your phones to call your friends. Oh, and someone will be here around noon to get the cars so I need everybody's keys and make sure you have the spare ones."

"Oh, right. I forgot we're moving to the most boring town." I said.

"Don't start Michelle, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. I hate it when he use my middle name. He was about to leave but I stop him.

"Um...daddy, I need to be somewhere tomorrow so can I go? Please, it's really important".

"Well, whatever it is, you're not going. You're grounded remember?" So much for begging.

"Please daddy, it's kinda urgent." He sighed. We all know the only reason I call him daddy is when I really need something.

"Where? I'll take you. Is he serious?"

"Can't I just get a taxi?" He always think that I'm up to something. "Just forget it Charlie!" I walked out of the dinning room, went up to the stairs and slam the door to my room. I spend all day in bed except when Emmett came to get the my car keys. I had a little conversation with him but he didn't take me seriously. Emmett was suppose to give a message to the guy who's driving our cars especially my car to forks.

"Emmett, I need you to do a favor for me. I ask, handing him my car key while we were in the hallway.

"What now Liz? You always need a favor."

"The guy that's gonna drive our cars, tell him that if I found there something happen to my car, even if it's a little scratch he's gonna have to deal with me."

"Liz come on, just chill alright. You're the only girl I know that's obsessed with your car, I'm sure that nothings gonna happen." Of course I'm worried. I mean have have you seen my car? That's my baby.

"Ok so you'll be alright if something happen to your precious Hummer?"

"On second thought you are right." I hope he doesn't scare the guy, Emmett is only soon to be 18 and he look like he's 20.

I went back to bed, didn't even bother eating, spend the rest day sleeping and I didn't care what happens anymore. I didn't sleep well though, I

had a lot on my mind that I needed to take of. I woke up around eight, pissing and throwing up for the last two weeks.

_shit I slept the whole day._

I came out of my room and went straight to my sister's. She was laying on her right side facing the window, I know she was awake because the TV was on. I went and lay on the bed next to her with her back was facing me. She know I was there so I decided not to start a fight.

"I'm sorry Bella. I really didn't mean to, it just happen." At that moment tears were streaming down my face but still there was no response from her.

I was getting to emotional and I never apologize to anyone, I can't wait to get this thing taken care of.

"I'm so sorry." I said again when she turn to embrace me in a hug.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what's wrong with Lizzie?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of course, Stephanie Meyer owns it all;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"Alright, that's it! Get out of my room now. I don't care what you do, just get out." I probably shouldn't have react like that but my sister was acting like a selfish bitch, which doesn't surprise me at all. I'm used to her always thinking of herself first but that bitch was getting on my last nerves. I was trying to keep my voice down so our parents wouldn't want to know what's going on but what the hell, aren't we already grounded? What the worst that could happen anyway?

Tonight, when she came to my room and crawl in my bed crying and begging me to forgive her, I thought that maybe she realize that the world doesn't revolve around her and damn it how I was wrong. She never care about other people's feelings but her own. I knew something was going for the past couple of days and it seems to all click when she told me that she was pregnant.

"There is no need to make a scene and it's not a big deal. Are you going to help me or not?" She said after she ignored me and close the door behind her. I looked at her like she was crazy, if she fucking serious? Maybe she was on drugs.

"Oh boy, I hope you're talking about me helping you tell mom and dad." I glared at her. Unlike her, I have a conscious and if she's thinking what I'm thinking then we have a serious problem. I will never, I mean never back her up but I figured out when she was being too quiet.

"Liz, we have to tell them and no I am not helping you. Are you crazy? How far along are you anyway?" I trying to find a way to make her think of her decision but when she wants something there's no  
changing her mind. Mom will kill me if she ever found out that I know about this.

"What the fuck is the big problem? They don't have to know, besides It's only being a month, easiest procedure, well that's what I heard when it's small and I read that they put something inside..."

"ugh! I don't want to know." I said, cutting her off while covering my ears with my hands. What does James have to say for himself, after all he is the father... right? she turned around and nod, there was definitely something she was not telling me.

"Well?" I ask, getting tired of the silence.

She turn back and look at me and I'm not going to like what she's going to say.

"He knows."

"And?"

"And he wanted me to think about it first, but who cares about what he thinks, right? I mean it's my body and my future. He...he wants me to have this baby...I bet. And then what? Get married and lived happily ever after. Bullshit! I'm only sixteen and he's leaving for college soon so fuck him! Next thing you know, I'll end up on the Maury show or better yet Jerry Springer looking like an idiot and making a fool of myself."

"Sweety, you should of think twice about it when you couldn't keep your legs close or have you ever heard of condoms or wait, better yet birth control? I smirked. Oh thank God I'm still a virgin. I wouldn't want to be in this ugly situations.

"Oh my, That was a good one." she grinned. And what the hell was she waiting for? I thought by now she should already know what my answer was to her unknown question.

"Well at least one of you is smart, you and I know damn well that it's not you." I took a deep breath and calm down . "I think he's right. You and him can tell our parents together, at least think about it, I mean it's a big risk. What if something happen? You know if something went wrong you can die, just please don't do something that I know you'll regret later."

When she didn't say anything I continued.

"Think how cute the baby the will be or there's always adoptions."

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take and nice try." she answered, walking out but stop and stood at the door after she opened it, probably guessing of what she should say.

"Well, can you cover for me? It's a good thing mom is working tomorrow so she won't notice anything." she smiled like nothing happen. I took another deep hard breath because there was nothing stopping me from jumping on her to pull her hair out and she might find herself lucky if Emmett can get me off her this time.

"We are grounded." I whisper, pointing to the both of us. "Which means you are not suppose to go anywhere and I'm not getting in trouble for you. What's up with tomorrow anyway? You mind telling me where you're going?

"Nowhere, I just have to be somewhere.. ." she stutter.

"Why are you lying? I can't help you if you're wait a minute! That soon, are you serious? You're taking care of it tomorrow. What..what about James decision? He has a right to you know, it's his baby too."

"Hey back the hell up ok, I have to see James... she was trying to say until I cut her off.

" I hope you know what you are doing?" and with that I slam the door on her face.

I didn't sleep at all, spend the whole night tossing and turning. I kind of felt bad because of the way I treated her. She came to me for comfort or to help her and I guess I freak out. But, how was I going to help her anyway? James is not that kind of guy, I know and I've seen the way he treat her, like a freaking princess. Who wouldn't want that? I have to admit that I was in fact a little jealous even thought while I was with Aaron but either way it's still her decision and there is nothing I can do. My head was starting to hurt with all the thinking and sometime around the night sleep came over me.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I go through this shit every morning. I always forget to turn off my alarm since we are moving so like always I just turn it off got out of bed and use the bathroom but I'm not going anywhere today. Then I remember that I have to check on my sister and yell at her some more, I look at the time to find that it was close to seven and walk out of my room. I stop at her door and knock softly since I didn't want to wake anybody else up and she always lock her door so I have no choice.

"Lizzie." I knocked again and still there was no answer. So I took a chance and turn the knob and find the door unlock. I sneak into the room and started to panic when she wasn't there but the window was open. Still, in the room pacing and thinking what I should do next but it was impossible.

Oh God! What should I do?

Ok, just think! I walk out of the room and knock on Emmett's door silently. I know he was awake because I can hear giggling coming from his room. You don't have to be a genius to know he have a girl in there with him. He still wouldn't open the door, I guess he was trying to ignore whoever was knocking so I kept knocking until he was fed up and finally open the door. He open it wearing only boxers with no shirt and stuck his head out making sure that I couldn't see who was in there with him.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked him. Why was he sweating at seven thirty in the morning? Uh huh I don't want to know.

"Of course not, actually yeah I'm kind of in the middle of something so is there anything I can help you with?"

"Em, I need your help. It's about Liz." I said, trying not to be loud but with this big house it was impossible. He sighed and look back in the room for a minute then close the door behind him and turn back to me.

"What now?"

"Well she went out even though she's grounded and I don't know what to do."

"Okay, um I'm still waiting for the part where this is my problem, she's probably with james?"

"I don't know and I need your help, and who's the skank you got in there with you?"

"Hey, that's for me to know and for you to mind your own business. I'm not helping you, and you know how she is and she doesn't care."

"Well. I'm sure it will be mom's business when I tell her you have a girl in there with you, just like old times when we were all grounded together. Remember?"

He laughed. "Are you trying to blackmail me little sis? Cause if you are then you going to have to come with something better than that." He smirked and cross his arms over his buffy chest.

"Don't test me Emmy bear" I smirked.

"Ok fine. Hit me up later, as you can see I'm a little busy right now." He said as he open his door.

"Wait, do you still have that wig?" Couple months before, we found a wig in Em's room and trust me that I don't want to know why he have it.  
"Yeah." That was all he said before he close the door in my face.

I walk back to my room to handle my business. Wash my hair while I'm at it. After I blow dry, it became puffy with curls and since I couldn't go anywhere today I just put short jeans skirt with a pink tank top and went to get some breakfast. It was already eight so I know breakfast was done.

I walk barefoot to the kitchen. My mouth start to water with the smell of pancake that I can't resist. Dad was just walking out the kitchen wearing a nice dark blue suit holding a cup of coffee and stop to give me a forehead kiss. Mom was already sitting at the dinning table reading a newspaper while eating just like every morning. I decided to join her after I made a plate but maybe that was a mistake since it means we have to talk.

"Morning." She said after a couple of minutes but still I was hoping for a peaceful breakfast. Damn I should've just eat in my room.

"Morning mom. Are you still working today?"

"No, I took care of everything that I needed to yesterday so no work today or until you know." oh great. Now I know I can't sound to suspicious but covering for Lizzie was going to be more difficult.  
"You know, today I was thinking that us three girls can hang out, maybe go to a spa and go shopping." she smiled.

"Where is your sister anyway?"

"Oh she is still sleeping and you might not want to go up there because...I think its the time of the month and you know how she gets." I had to stop myself from blubbering to much.  
"Right, I guess I'll have to check on h...

"Yea just give her some time c..cause you know it's just her period and she lock her door." Why didn't I say that, maybe I should just tell and get it over with but what if she just her and just..i don't know.  
"Uh huh." she respond and went back to eating. Now I need another plan.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, Why?"

"um I don't know maybe because you're making excuses so you won't go."

"Well.." I said as I took a bite of my pancake. "Now you know how I feel. I don't want to move to forks and yet you're making us, I mean come on why the heck do we have to move there. Now we have to make new friends, maybe we might end up with some creepy neighbors. Do you ever think about us..."

"Excuse me? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just never mind. I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for shopping. I'm staying home until we leave.

* * *

_5:35pm_

I spend the whole day worrying and I didn't know what else to do. I don't know how long I have been pacing In this room. God knows how long. This morning, after I told mom that Liz have her period, I hurried to her room and lock the door pretending to be her. I ask Em to take mom out to act like he wanted to spend time with her but it turns out their trips was cut short. So here I am pacing and talking to myself going crazy. I call her fifteen fucking times, and she fucking turns her phone off. Oh God, I am going crazy!

I calm down a little, surely there's nothing else I could do. I must have been tired because as soon as I lay in Lizzie's bed I seem to fell asleep but I was awaking by a noise, sound more like knocking coming from the window. I had forget that I locked the window after I found it open. I ran to it, open the window and was meant with the smell of cigarette and alcohol. Whats the worst that could happen? Lizzie through the window and already you could tell that she had been drinking and maybe smoking.

"Finally, I'm home!" she said, giggling and maybe was a little loud. I had to hurry and get her to bed. She was wearing a pink floral top with a khaki bow shorts and the cutest pink boots that i've never seen her wear before, they're must be new. I definitely want to borrow these.

"Omg Liz! Where were you? I've been so worried." I said as I was trying to take her top off, following with her bra.

"Shh, I cant tell you." she whisper or was trying to, but she couldn't be that drunk since she found her way home. Ok ok, I'll tell you but don't tell Bella. she laughed. Who was I kidding? The girl was dead drunk that she couldn't even recognize me.

"Ok, I won't tell." she was only in her panties when I went in her closet looking for her pajamas.

"Pinky swear?" she asked and point her finger waiting for me, but continue to talk when I ignore her.

"I did it!" she screamed, loud enough for me to hear and I wasn't even that far away. "It went vroom...vroom...vroom... vroom... vroom." she kept laughing and fell off the bed. "oh oh." she stop and ran to the bathroom followed with the sound of vomiting. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_ AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**Do you think think Lizzie went through with it? I know she admit it but she's drunk and she would've said anything.**

** _NEXT CHAPTER IS ALMOST FINISH SO HOPEFULLY I WILL UPDATE PRETTY SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

** To: Dawnblaze-1 - **_I love your comment. i know you're right. because she never go through any consequences but don't worry she will soon and THANK YOU!._

**This is the longest chapter that I've ever written and I had fun ;)**

* * *

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

Lizzie's POV

"Elizabeth! We're late already, come one!"

" I said I'm coming!" I yelled and grab my handbag. " Gosh, I'm not deaf you know." I said again as I take a look at my empty room as today is the last day that I see it. Everyone was already in the limo waiting for me and our flights is leaving in a hour, yet I'm wondering what I'm going to miss about this room because to tell you the truth I don't think that I'll miss a damn thing. I'm glad that we're leaving this house, I don't think that I can ever face James after what I did yesterday. Did I regret it? No, I didn't. I did love James but I just didn't see James in my future.

_"Elizabeth...Swan."_

_"Yes." I answered and look up to a nurse standing by the office door. Short, red hair, ugly Betty look a like and she has the same kind of glasses._

_"We're ready to see you now." I got up with my purse and she open the door for me, She gave a small cup to pee in and after I was done I followed her to her office and take a seat, already I'm starting to get scared._

_"How are you feeling today?" Ugly Betty ask me and clearly I don't have time to make small talk, I just want to get it over with and I was already picturing myself to leave._

_"I'm fine, thank you."_

_"You look a little young." She said, seizing me up. "and how old are you?"_

_I gave her a fake smile. "Oh, no I'm eighteen. I get that all the time." She nod and smiled back._

_"Oh dear, you're still young. Have you thought about adopt.."_

_" No, I made up my mind."_

_She looks uncomfortable there for a minute and I was losing my patience. "What about the father?"_

_" What about the father?" I repeat her question, getting irritated. " Ok, I don't know who the father is and I just want to handle this and forget this ever happen so can we please get this over with or I'll have to take my business somewhere else." Wow! I could totally get used to this and she actually believe me._

_" Alright, I'm going to need to see some Identification and...how far are you?"_

_"I'm sure I'm only a month, I was supposed to get my period two days ago so...yeah. What is the cost?"- she made a copy of my fake id while I finished my application._

_" Well, if you're on your first-trimester then the cost runs between three-hundred fifty and five-hundred fifty and we do an ultrasound to make sure, so no need to worry." Oh I'm not worried._

_"No problem."_

_"Follow me, please. It's time for the ultrasound and I need you to take these two pills."_

_" Um, what are they for?" I asked, already nervous._

_" They are mifepristone. It's abortion pills, its preparing your body for the procedure. You're going to feel a little dizzy which I hope you're not driving."_

_"No, I have someone who's picking me up." I smiled._

_"oh, ok good."_

_By the time I get to the ultrasound room, I had to hold on to ugly betty for support. Shit, I couldn't see well and it felt like I was drugged, not that I know from experience but it's like how you feel when you smoke too much weed. Turns out, that I was pregnant, big time. I was close to six weeks pregnant so I end up paying six-hundred and seventy-five dollars. I didn't care how much I was going to spend, because I had close to four-thousand dollars in my bank card. Every week, our allowance are a thousand each so instead of spending money like I always do, I save. I didn't have to worry about my parents finding out because they don't waste their time looking at the bank statement._

_I find myself waking up on a hospital bed with an iv on my arms but still dizzy. The doctor who was a male tells me to laid there for few more hours, I did and the next time I woke up, it was close to two pm and felt much better. They said I could leave and the procedure went normal and I was glad, I got up and dress quickly to get the hell out here and never look back. Once again, the nurse explain what I should and shouldn't do but whatever she said went in out the other ear._

_I decided to call my only and best friend Claire, didn't feel like going home. She was happy to come get me, figured that we'll spend one last time together before I move and since I was leaving tomorrow. We went to a party her friend was hosting at the beach, some kind of party before school start and I didn't hesitate to have some fun, we smoke, drink and guess what? I had another tattoo done. I mean what else could be waiting for me in forks anyway. I'm sure if or after my parents finds out what I did, I'll probably never see broad daylight anymore._

_Claire doesn't know anything and the best thing I like about her is she never ask questions. I know that I can trust her but she can get carried away when she's a little tipsy. It was close to six pm and I was getting bored, Claire was too busy sucking some dude's tongue to notice and I thought she had a boyfriend. Oh well, I decided to leave and wanted to go home cause I was getting tired and I had to attack Claire to get off the guy. I slept on the ride back home, I was a little tipsy myself. I don't remember anything that happen after because the next time I open my eyes was when I woke up in my bed wearing my pajamas. It was the worst hangover I'd ever had. It feels like someone was pounding me in my head with a fucking hammer and my breath stinks, I think I vomit. Someone open all the blinds in my room on purpose and the sun shines through my window._

_" What the hell?" I turned away from the sun. I look at the clock by my head and it was about to be two in the afternoon. Damn, I slept that long?_

_"Rise and shine, Elizabeth!" Maria sing._

_"Maria, Seriously!" She pull the sheets away from me. I got up to use the bathroom and decided that I might as well just shower. After the shower I walk out of the bathroom looking fresh, I wore a short jeans pants and a white tank top with my pink slippers. Maria was changing the sheets, and there was a mug with something hot in it._

_"What's this?" I asked her._

_"some hot tea, drink it it'll make you feel better for your hungover."_

_Oh shit! I just remember. "Maria, are my parents home? Do they know?"_

_"Por supuesto que lo s , la culpa es tuya por lo que hiciste con tu hermana y que lleg a casa borracho?" she was really mad at me that she start screaming in spanish._

**_Of course they know, shame on you for what you did to your sister and you came home drunk?_**

_"Lo siento, pero lo que hice no tiene nada que ver con mi hermana." I said._

**_I'm sorry, but what I did has nothing to do with my sister._**

_"Est usted seguro de eso? ella estaba llorando, ella no dijo nada, pero yo s que ella estaba mintiendo y que chupar! se puso peor cuando tuvo que cubrir para usted." she laughed._

**_Are you sure about that? she was crying, she didn't say anything but I know she was lying and she suck! It got worse when she had to cover for you._**

_She picked up the dirty sheets off the floor and was about to leave the room but I got to her on time and hug her._

_"Lo siento, por favor no te enojes conmigo."_

**_I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me._**

_She hugged me back. "No estoy enojado contigo, s lo esperar una mejor de ti. no pedirme disculpas, pedir perd n a tu hermana y tus padres. que no est en casa ahora para comenzar con su hermana. ah, y el almuerzo es en la cocina."_

**_I'm not mad at you, I just expect better from you. Don't apologize to me, apologize to you sister and your parents. they're not home right now so start with your sister. And your lunch is in the kitchen._**

_After Maria left the room, I followed after her to Bella's room. She let me in after I knocked, she went and sit on her bed with her arms cross glaring at me and I just stood by the door._

_"I hope you're satisfied." she said after a moment of silence._

_"What the heck does that mean?" I asked._

_"Don't you freaking dare play dumb? I know you did it!" she yelled. I don't know why she was getting mad._

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Oh yeah?" she got off the bed and it looks like she was about to hit me but she didn't, she just got a little closer. "What the fuck is vroom vroom." she said._

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, one of the worst thing that could happen when you're wasted is when you don't know the words that comes out of your mouth." she breathed. "You said you did it but don't tell Bella." Oh shit. Still, I stood there stunned. I know what vroom vroom means, it's the sound of the machine they used for the abortion. "Do you have any idea what I went through last night just to cover for you? You owed me big time and if something happen to you? I'm going to sing like a canary."_

_"You don't understand, I had to do it." I started crying. " And like I said everything went fine, nothing happen and nothing will happen so can we please forget it."_

_" I don't fucking care so here is the deal, you tell them or I will."_

_"Can you just think about th.."_

_"What is there to think about? Huh?" she cut me off. She went and stand by the window looking outside. "Why did you tell me if you had already made up your mind? It makes no sense." I could tell she was crying. I was about to say something but the door to her room open and it was mom and dad who walks in. I hurry and wipe the tears from my eyes and stares at them._

_"Oh finally, you're up. I hope you're here to apologize to sister for taking care of you last night and I m guessing to cover for you too."_

_"Mom, dad I'm sorry but it was urgent and I had to go...somewhere." I had to think of something._

_"Oh, does that involve the part where you were drunk and smelling like weed."_

_"Cigarettes."_

_"No, that would be weed. I should know." surprise of what she just said, I gave a look._  
_"What? you kids act like we don't know anything. Your father and I were young once, we used to..."_

_"Honey, please we're getting off this subject." Mom nod and clear her throat and then turned to me._

_"Elizabeth, I understand that you don't care about what we thinks but when you are living under our roofs you're going to. Leaving the house when you're grounded, coming home drunk is unacceptable."_

_"Mom please, just cut the crap. You didn't even know I was gone till later, you never know what I do or where I am."_

_"Don't talk to your mother like young lady and you better watch your tongue." Dad said._

_"Or what Dad? You're going to grounded me again? And what does that do? Nothing, because I still get to leave and maybe this time I won't come back."_

_"What are you on drugs? Or are you doing this to get attention? Whatever we do, we think about you. What's wrong with teenagers nowadays?"_

_" Uh huh sweety, there no need to waist your anger." Mom said. She then turned her attention to me again with her arms cross on her chest. " Is that what this is about? You want your freedom? Oh, go ahead honey. The door is right there. You never listen to us, you don't follow the rules and plus you do whatever the hell you want so suits yourself. she point her chin in the direction to the door."_

_" Fine, maybe I will. Maria will pack my stuff, I am leaving." I went to walk out the room._

_" But." Dad stops me. " If you walk out this door, you wont get a dime."_

_"That's funny. Considering that grandma left me forty-five million. I'm freaking rich!" I smirked._

_Dad gave Mom a look and then they burst out laughing. " Ooh, oh my God. It's been a while since I've laugh like this, right honey?" Mom ask dad._

_"I know right?" Dad said back. "Should I tell her or will you?" He asked her._  
_"No, no, let me tell her." mom laughed again._

_"What is going on?" I asked._

_"Oh, sweety. You are such a rebel. Yes, your grandmother left you that money but you can't touch it or spend it until you are eighteen, you don't get it until I sign it over to you. As in right now, it is mine and I am responsible for it. " She smirked at me, I stood there with my mouth open. I was speechless. "That women may be dead but she wasn't stupid, she did the same crap to me. You forgot that I was a teenager once but unlike like you, I appreciate everything she did for me and I wasn't that self-centered. You might want to think twice before you talk down to me again."._

_With that, she walk to my dad and they gave each high fives. " This is why I married you, I always know that you are a smart ass woman." And then they left the room._

_With no comment I walk back to my room and slam the door. I spend the rest of the day in my room and pack._

We were on our way to the airport and it was quiet the whole car ride. No one seems care about or was in the mood to have conversations and it was fine by me. Everything was fine between us, I apologize to my parents early this morning and yes I was still grounded for a week. I guess I'm ok with that, I have nowhere to go in this new place. When we got to the airport, no one lift a finger. There were already two man waiting for us and as soon as we got out the car, the plane was thirty feet away from us. Did I mention that we have our own private jet? Yes, it was just us and two pilots, Maria was staying behind for a week to take care some personal business. I needed my own space so I went and sit all the way in the back to lay down on a white large sofa. Couple minutes later my sister came and sat on the sofa across from me.

" Please, just leave me alone."

"I didn't say anything. Are you mad at me or something?" I ignored her. "You know I love you, right?"

I sighed. "I love you too, sis. But I still need you too leave me alone, I need to take a nap."

I felt better when we arrive at Forks. There was another limo waiting for us and this time I decided to stay up just to take a look at the neighborhood. It didn't look so bad, the place looks normal which in my vocabulary is the meaning for boring. Oh well, I guess I'll have to start over.

The neighborhood was nice. The houses were large, well they look like mansions and everything looks quiet. I check my watch to see that it was five-forty five, I wonder what I could do here for fun. Nothing here seems interesting, I mean where is the mall, where is the hair salon. Ugh! I thank God that I have a car. The limo start to slow down and I'm guessing that we're here and would you look at that, we have a gate. The house was...well I don't think there's a word I could use to prescribe it, all I know is that my mouth was hanging open by the time we arrive by the front door. It was gorgeous, it's like a palace. Damn! We really are rich.

The house was already organize. I was not surprise, mom has been traveling for a while now when she got the call that it was finished. It was like walking inside of a store, we all know mom has good taste. The house has a nine rooms and eights bathrooms, mom said the guest rooms were on the first floor, I couldn't wait to see my room so I was the first one to run up the stairs.  
I reached a hallway and one of the doors had a letter L on it so I know it's my room. Mom always, like to surprise us and indeed she did.

Walking inside my room was something different. She had the wall painted white with red color line, the bed was decorated in white sheets and red cushions and white curtains surround it. Wow! She does know me. Anyways, this was nothing compare to the size of my closet. All my luggage I think I'm in love! My room had another door, it was a master bathroom that of course I shared with my sister. There was another door that led to her room but it was locked. I knock on it and Bella open it with a huge smile on her face.

I think I'm going to like this place. she said. She jump on her bed like a five years old. I liked her room too. The theme is like the color of an ocean. The sheets were were blue and white with blue and green cushions. The walls had the color of beige, I think. She had the same that I have.

" Yes, it's not bad. I guess."

She stops and stared at me. "Oh come on Liz, at least give it a chance. This place is ten times bigger than that last one."

"This place looks like a nightmare."

"It does not."

"Yes, it does."

She sighed. "I'm not in the mood for fights right now." she jump off her bed. "I'm going to check out the pools. Mom said we have two pools and one jacuzzi. Come one, we all know you're obsessed with pools."

" No. I just love to swim, it relaxed me." I said and followed her. We went back down the stairs, mom was just coming out of the kitchen.

"So, do we like?" she said. She couldn't stop smiling. "We have the basement as the game room."

"We do like mom." Bella says and hug her. " I hug her just because I like my room so far."

" Damn the game room." I said. " We're going to check out the pools." pulling Bella with me.

" Oh sorry honey." I stopped to look at her. "We had a complications but the jacuzzi is working."

" Oh, great. That's just great. I said. If I'm going to stay in this boring hell hole I might as well have something to do, right?"

" Just shut up and stop being so dramatic." Bella said and went up the stairs. " Mom didn't say anything but you could that she was mad."

" I'm sorry." I said. " I I don't know why I said that." I went back to my room.

All my shoes were already arranged in my closet and now I had to hang my clothes. It was nine pm and I decided to take a break from my closet, I went to check on Emmett. I haven't seen him ever since we got to the house, walk out my room and look for the door that has a letter E on it and I knocked. It took him a minute to answer the door, he open it wide for me to come in. his TV was on and he was watching football, figures. I hang out with him for a while and still it was freaking boring. We didn't get our cars yet, that son of bitch call dad to tell him that we'll probably get them by next week and today was Sunday. I get frustrated being bored like this and it always led me to do something trouble. While back when I was in my room, out the window four house away, I saw this beautiful pool and couldn't help myself. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Yea I am.

I knocked on Bella's door and put on a sad puppy face till she she open her door. When she sees me, she laughed.

" Is that suppose to be a sad face?" she said and laughed some more. I ignored her and stick to my plan.

" I'm bored and I'm all alone in my beautiful room." I said. She stops laughing, well try to stop and looked at me. " You want to do something."

" It looks like you're trying to flirt with me."

"Ew, come on." I said and grab her hand to follow me. When we got down the stairs we yelled to mom that we'll be in the back yard and ran to the back of the house.

"Lizzie, where are we going?" Bella whispered.

I giggled. "There's no need to whisper. We're just going for a walk." It wasn't that dark. Even though we were in the backyard and there was mostly trees everywhere, it wasn't scary because there was lights everywhere, soon we found a pathway and followed it. We walked for a good fifteen minutes then I found my destination. The house looked like a castle and I hated the color, well whatever color that was. There it was, the beautiful pool that I saw.

" What are we doing here." I didn't answer and my sister seems to follow my gaze. "Lizzie, No!" She whispered. "We're going to get in trouble, this is like trespassing." She stopped me when I was going to take a step further to the direction of the house. " I'm going home...no we're going right now!" she whispered again and try to pull on my arms.

" Will just Shut up? I'm going in there one way or the other, you're just too scared to have fun. If you don't want to then go home." I whispered back at her.

"Hey! that's not fair and I'm not going back by myself. We're lucky these people don't have dogs-"

"Are you finished." I stared back at her. " Ok, I'm going in." I said lowly and jumped the fence quietly. There was a pool house but I didn't care since it looked like no one was in there. It had a small gate that was easily to get through and it had no lock. I went through the gate and look around to find there was no one there. I walk closer to the pool to start taking my clothes off and my vans, starting with the top.

"Oh God, we're going to die in jail." my sister said and did the same. I rolled my eyes at her and stops when I was only in my bra and panties. I jump in the water and I felt so alive. The water was warm against my skin, I don't think I'll be able to leave but I have to. I got out before my sister did and put my clothes back.

"Get out, we have to leave." I said. While I was putting my shoes I heard a noise and stop moving. Bella must have heard it too because she went back down the water and stop moving. I hurried up and hide behind the wall of the pool house. I think I heard footsteps, but I wasn't sure. After a while it stop and my sister hurried to get off the water to put her clothes on and someone was there.

" I do believe this is trespassing." Someone says. I screamed but didn't looked back to see who it was, I was too busy running for my life, I jump the fence and my sister followed then we run back to the house together. We got to the house and stop and breathed.

" Did you see who it was?" I asked still trying to breathed.

"Yeah and I think he saw me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He was a bit taller, with nice hair but I couldn't see his face."

"How tall? Like Em." I said. We started again and I was getting tired. I'm going to sleep good tonight.

"I think so."

We got in the house all wet and dripping, on our way to the stairs we run into mom.

" Do I even want to know?" Mom asked.

" No." we answered.

Later on mom had cooked so we all sat at the dining table to eat and talk. Turns out that school started earlier in this state so we missed a week and it was just the beginning of August. After, we all said goodnight and went to bed. I was relaxed and was fast asleep. That same time, I had a bad dream. I was screaming but didn't know why, mom came to my room and start crying. I couldn't stop screaming, the pain was too much. Mom called for dad and asked him to get the car. I looked down to see that I was bleeding a lot, like I was stabbed. Mom came closed to me and hold me. She kept telling me that everything is going to be ok. My screaming turns to crying and my crying turns whimpering and then I fainted.

I woke up to a beeping sound, but it wasn't an alarm clock and I wasn't in my room either. I wasn't wearing my pajamas, I had a white gown on. Across the room I saw mom sleeping on a chair, I try to move but I couldn't. There was an iv in my arm, in the same spot as the last one. I think I'm in the hospital.

Aw Shit!

* * *

**It would be nice to get some reviews...but please I will beg if I have to.**

**Oh, I need a poster. Please help me :)**


End file.
